harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans
|latest= |last= }} Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are one of the most popular sweets in the wizarding world. Invented by Bertie Bott, they are almost the same as Muggle jelly beans, except the range encompasses every flavour imaginable. There is also no way of telling for sure what flavour any given bean is without tasting it, although you can try and guess by the colour. There are ordinary flavours like chocolate, peppermint, and marmalade, but also less fanciable ones like spinach, liver, and tripe. There are also flavours that are not actual foods like grass, farm dirt, vomit, earwax, paper, and bogeys. At Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, they are priced at 6 Sickles per box. History The inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans was the eponymous Bertie Bott, who created them in the mid-20th century by mistake. He was planning on making tasty sweets from food, but accidentally made one taste like a dirty sock. He immediately recognised the sales potential of "a risk with every mouthful!" According to Ron Weasley, there are ordinary flavours like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but also more adventuresome ones like spinach and liver and tripe. George Weasley said he'd had a booger-flavored one. In 1992, while Harry is in the hospital wing, he offered one to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him that he had been unfortunate enough to have come across a vomit-flavored one in the past, and since that occasion, he had not cared for them. In spite of this, he decided to give them another chance and carefully selected a golden brown-colored one that he assumed would be toffee-flavored, but it turned out to be an earwax-flavored bean. They were advertised at the 422nd Quidditch World Cup on a large sign, showing how famous and popular they are. Popularity Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are a popular sweet for kids at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They buy them from the lunch trolley on the Hogwarts Express and from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. They give them for Christmas gifts and as gifts when someone is ill and in the hospital wing. Bertie Bott's Beans are sold in bags or in small striped boxes. Known flavours *Almond - GBA version *Apple *AubergineFound as a collectible in [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book3/chapter16/moment2 Pottermore - Book 3, Chapter 16, Moment 2 - The Committee] *BaconReal-life version of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans made by the Jelly Belly company. *Baked Bean *Banana *Belly button lintUnused lines of dialogue from the GBC version of . Transcript available at [http://tcrf.net/Harry_Potter_and_the_Sorcerer%27s_Stone "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on The Cutting Room Floor"] *Blackberry *Beef casserole * Black Pepper (DVD 2 - Special Features) *Blueberry *Blueberry pie (PS1 version) *Bogey *Bouillabaisse *Broccoli *Bubble-gum *Buttered popcorn *Cauliflower *Cheese *Cherry *Chicken *Chilli *Chilli Powder *Chocolate *Chocolate cake[https://web.archive.org/web/20150307234206/http://harrypotter.warnerbros.co.uk:80/bertiebotts/ Harry Potter | Bertie Botts] *Cinnamon *Coconut *Coffee *Cranberry *Cream puffHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Windows, Mac OS Classic, Mac OS X)/Unused Voice Clips on The Cutting Room Floor *Curry - PC version *Dirt *Dirty SockBertie Bott's Chocolate Frog Card. ( ) *Dog food *Earthworm *Earwax (PS1 version) *Éclair *Envelope glue *Farm dirt *Feet *Fish *Fried egg *Grape jelly *Grapefruit *Grass *Gravy *Green apple *Ham *Honey *Horseradish *Ketchup *Lemon *Liver *Liver and Tripe *Lobster *Marmalade *Marshmallow *Mashed Potatoes *Mint *Mushroom *Mussel *Mustard *Olive , found in Book 1, Chapter 5, Moment 3 - Ollivanders *Onion *Orange *Overcooked cabbage *Peach *Pearhttp://www.amazon.com/Harry-Potter-Bertie-Botts-Jelly/dp/B0002AB4KS *Pepper *Peppermint *Phlegm *Pink Grapefruit *Pizza *Prawn *Pumpkin *Roast beef *Rotten egg *Salmon *Sardine *Sausage *Sherry *Soap *Spaghetti *Spinach *Sprout *Steak *Strawberry *Strawberry and Peanut-Butter Ice-Cream *Sugared Violet *Sulphur *Toast *Toffee *Toffee Apple *Toffee pudding *Tomato - GBA version *Tripe *Troll bogey *Tutti-frutti *Vanilla Ice cream *Vomit *Watermelonhttp://everything2.com/title/Bertie+Bott%2527s+Every+Flavor+Beans Bbefb-baked-bean-lrg.png|Baked Bean flavoured bean Bbefb-bogey-lrg.png|Bogey flavoured bean Bbefb-cabbage-lrg.png|Overcooked Cabbage flavoured bean Bbefb-cauliflower-lrg.png|Cauliflower flavoured bean Bbefb-chocolate-lrg.png|Chocolate flavoured bean Bbefb-coconut-lrg.png|Coconut flavoured bean Coffee BertieBotts.png|Coffee flavoured bean Bbefb-curry-lrg.png|Curry flavoured bean Earwax BertieBotts.png|Earwax flavoured bean Bbefb-grass-lrg.png|Grass flavoured bean Bbefb-liver-lrg.png|Liver and Tripe flavoured bean Liver BertieBotts.png|Liver flavoured bean Bbefb-olive-lrg.png|Olive flavoured bean Bbefb-pepper-lrg.png|Pepper flavoured bean Peppermint BertieBotts.png|Peppermint flavoured bean Bbefb-pumpkin-lrg.png|Pumpkin flavoured bean Bbefb-sardine-lrg.png|Sardine flavoured bean Bbefb-soap-lrg.png|Soap flavoured bean Spinach BertieBotts.png|Spinach flavoured bean Bbefb-sprout-lrg.png|Sprout flavoured bean Bbefb-strawberry-lrg.png|Strawberry flavoured bean Bbefb-strawberry-and-peanut-ice-cream-lrg.png|Strawberry and Peanut butter Ice cream flavoured bean Bbefb-sugared-violet-lrg.png|Sugared Violet flavoured bean Bbefb-toast-lrg.png|Toast flavoured bean Tripe BertieBotts.png|Tripe flavoured bean Bbefb-vomit-lrg.png|Vomit flavoured bean Bbefb-sausage-lrg.png|Sausage flavoured bean Bbefb-aubergine-bean-lrg.png|Aubergine flavoured bean Bbefb-cheese-lrg.png|Cheese flavoured bean Bbefb-prawn-lrg.png|Prawn flavoured bean Bbefb-mushroom-lrg.png|Mushroom flavoured bean Bbefb-bouillabaisse-lrg.png|Bouillabaisse flavoured bean Bbefb-beef-casserole-lrg.png|Casserole flavoured bean Bbefb-bacon-lrg.png|Bacon flavoured bean Bbefb-chilli-lrg.png|Chilli flavoured bean Bbefb-eclair-lrg.png|Éclair flavoured bean Bbefb-salmon-lrg.png|Salmon flavoured bean Bbefb-mussel-lrg.png|Mussel flavoured bean Bbefb-sherry-lrg.png|Sherry flavoured bean Behind the scenes offering Harry, Ron and Hermione three large chests of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans]] *In , Albus Dumbledore is heard saying that he had the misfortune of coming across a vomit-flavoured bean in his youth. As he was 53 or 54 years old when the inventor was born, this would seem unlikely but Dumbledore had a great fondness for sweets it is mentioned on more than one occasion. However, given his old age, it is possible Dumbledore perceived himself as still being in his youth at that stage of his life. *In the real world, Jelly Belly released jelly beans with selected flavours from the series. There are currently 25 flavours available. The review website Candy Addict rated these candies as #4 of the "10 grossest candies."www.candyaddict.com The Bertie Bott's candies may have been inspired by Jelly Belly, which produces jellybeans in unexpected flavours like jalapeño and encourages consumers to eat different-flavored jellybeans in combination to create different flavours. *Advertisement at the Quidditch World Cup: "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans--A Risk with Every Mouthful!" *In , Dumbledore is seen offering three large chests of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Hospital Wing & instead of eating an earwax-flavoured bean, he eats one & it causes him to burp up soap bubbles; a possible nod to the soap-flavored bean. *At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, you can purchase Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at Honeydukes Sweetshop. *It seems unlikely that consumers are able to tell the difference between certain flavours, such as Marshmallow and Toasted Marshmallow, Lemon and Lemon Drop, and Dirt and Farm Dirt. It is possible that they are somehow enchanted to allow a person to know its flavour once they have tasted the bean, but no explanation is given of where their certainty comes from. *In the for consoles (except the PlayStation version), when you buy the Bertie Bott card, Fred and George will mention an unreleased "Dog Spit flavoured bean". *In the first four games of the series, the beans were used as currency. Each game, save for the PC versions and the first two PS1 versions, usually has a certain limit that shows how many beans the player can pick up at maximum (that can be increased by finding/buying a Bertie Bott's Bean bag). The first game involves up to 100-to-150, the second game allows 100-150 as well (only the PS2 version enables a second bag to be picked up for 200 beans total while the second bag on the Xbox/Gamecube versions can only be brought on the final day if the prior one was brought), and the third game due to the trio's full involvement in being playable, enables 250 beans total to be carried. **In the first three games, the beans are spent at Fred and George Weasley's shop at Hogwarts. While in the fourth game, they are spent at a card collector shop accessed outside of gameplay (though in the GBA version the shop is named "Weasley's Wares"). **Only the PC versions of all three first games, the PS1 versions of the first two games, and both console (with the PC version being the same) and GBA versions of the fourth game enable an indefinite amount of beans collected past 250 onwards. **The fourth game also allows beans collected by Harry during the Triwizard tasks to improve his score. The beans in the console version, however, are always orange in this case. **While usually the GBC/GBA versions of the first three games only treat the beans as healing items (with the GBA version of Chamber of Secrets only treating them as bonus collectables for one part of the game), both versions of ''Goblet of Fire'' are the only Harry Potter games with the beans being both currency and healing items (in the case of the red beans only for console and PC versions, and white beans for GBA). **In several of these games, it is also possible for Harry (Ron and Hermione) to also lose beans upon getting hit/damaged by certain hostile entities. The amount lost often varies from game to game, and not picking them back up in time will result in the dropped beans disappearing and being lost. So far, the only exceptions to this rule are the PC games and the GBA version of Goblet of Fire, where getting directly damaged does not drop any beans. * *In , ''Beans may look like whatever food they're flavoured from. *In the visual experience in , players can find these beans in the Hogwarts Express. The description of these beans is: ''"Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans really do come in all flavours, from chocolate to earwax and marmalade to liver."' See also *Bertie Bott Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung de2:Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung es:Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott fr:Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ja:バーティ・ボッツの百味ビーンズ pl:Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta pt-br:Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ru:Берти Боттс vi:Kẹo đủ vị của Bertie Bott zh:比比多味豆 Category:HarryPotter Merchandise Category:Sweets